So Complicated
by coffeegrl
Summary: RT Way back in season one after rory set tristan up with paris. rory starts to realize tristan means more to her than she thought
1. One

So Complicated

Pairing: T/R

Some L/H and LL

Land and Henry have been together since Madeline's party, and Luke and Lorelai have been together after Luke finally broke down and told Lorelai how he felt.

This story leaves off all the way back in season one after Tristan's date with Paris.

(a/n. italics are P.O.V's)

Recap: (a/n. wording a bit different)

Rory storms up to Tristan after having a sparring match with Paris.

R: Why would you tell Paris that I set up that date?

T: Its not that big of a deal Rory

R: Yes it is, we just started to get along and now she hates me. And why aren't you going out with her again, was the date that bad?

Tristan was starting to get tired of this game he had to play with her.

T: No Rory, the date was fine, its just that there was no real connection, and anyway, I have stronger feelings for someone else. _I wanted you on that date with me_

R: Oh, so you still have feelings for Summer?

T: Right Summer _Why can't she see that I love her?_

End Recap

About three weeks later after Tristan and Rory's conversation, Rory keeps on having this weird feeling in her gut whenever she replays what Tristan told her:

T: I have stronger feelings for someone else

Rory couldn't place the feeling she was having, but deep down she was jealous towards this other girl.

The next morning Lorelai came bounding into Rory's room with a spring in her step "RORY RORY RORY! WAKE UP!!! It's a BEAUTIFUL day out and you know what would make this day better?"

"what time is it?" Rory asked groggily as she looked at her watch"

Lorelai completely ignoring Rory continued with here speech, "COFFEE. Come on, up up up, off to Luke's we go!!"

Groaning, Rory lifted herself up from the bed to get a better look at the clock, "MOOOM, you only want to go to Luke's so you can flirt with him. Although it is entertaining, its only 8:00!! What are you doing up this early on a Saturday?"

Lorelai looked down at her shoes and answered, "Woke up, couldn't fall back asleep"

Rory held back a grin as it dawned on her why her mom couldn't go back to bed, "Mom, did you have that nightmare again with the Aflac goose stealing all your coffee?"

"That goose is a MONSTER with its stupid scratchy voice, and why does he want my coffee, why doesn't he steal someone elses?"

Rory laughed at her mother while she headed to the bathroom to get ready for the day.

After stopping at Luke's for the nectar of the god's, Rory headed over to Lane's while Lorelai went to the Inn to check up on things.

After explaining to Lane what happened three weeks ago, Rory threw herself on her best friend's bed and let out a long sigh.

"Lane I don't know what is wrong with me, its just that every time I think back to that conversation with Tristan, I get this weird feeling"

"Well, do you have any feelings towards Tristan?"

"What? No of course not, why would you say that?" Rory answered a little to quickly.

Lane inwardly smirked knowing all to well that in due time, Rory would realize that she in fact does like Tristan. She of course knew all about how in love with Rory Tristan was, due to the fact that Tristan and Henry were best friends and with Lane and Henry dating, she knew everything.

After talking some more about Tristan and Henry, Rory had to go to Luke's for dinner with her mom. After Rory left, Lane was on the phone with Henry.

"Henry, we have to do something, Rory is slowly starting to realize that she has some sort of feelings for Tristan, she just needs a little push."

"I completely agree, we have to get them together, I am sick of hearing 'Rory this and Rory that' from Tristan" Henry said with a laugh.

"Oh my gosh, I got a great idea, the Hartford fair is this weekend, you should invite Tristan, and I'll invite Rory" Lane said with a squeal.

"Lane that is a great idea. We'll meet you guys there at 6:00?"

"Perfect"

After figuring out a few more details, Lane and Henry each called their friends and had them agree to going to the carnival with them.

_A/N.. Love it, Hate it? I know some people will think that I am pushing the whole T/R romance thing, but they are not going to jump down the love boat. They will be friends first, Rory still has to figure out on her own how much she like him. And I also know that Tristan will never come back, but I love this pairing._

_Please review, and ideas are always welcome_


	2. Two

(A/N, Mrs. Kim knows about Henry and she is thrilled)

Lane and Rory were getting ready to go to the Hartford carnival in Rory's room. Rory already got her mother's approval to go tonight, and Lorelai had a date with Luke anyway.

"Why are so you interested in this carnival all of a sudden Lane, we've never gone before?" Rory asked as she put on her earrings.

_Crap think of something quick_ "Um, well I was talking to Henry the other night and he mentioned it and we haven't really hung out that much because of school and all so I thought it would be a nice idea" _please buy it please buy it_

"Cool, it sounds like fun anyway. The last time I went to a carnival my mom thought it would be funny to drag me to a clown (a/n, there are clowns at carnivals right?) even though I'm terrified!"

"Haha, I can so see Lorelai doing that to you. So, you have the jeep tonight right Ror?" Lane asked putting on her shoes.

"Right, Luke picked up my mom for the date tonight."

"Do you find it weird that your mom and Luke are dating" Lane asked

"Not really, I mean I knew he liked my mom for a long time, she just wouldn't admit it to herself. But I'm glad they are dating, they deserve each other."

_Hmm, not admitting it? Sounds familiar_ Lane thought "Ok, ready to go?"

"All set"

By the time Rory and Lane got to the carnival, it was already 6:30. Lane spotted Henry and Tristan and motioned Henry over while Rory was looking around. _Please let this work_ Lane thought as Henry made his way over.

"Oh My GOSH Henry, what are you doing here?" Lane asked in character as Henry approached them.

"I was here with Tristan to hang out what are you doing here?" Henry asked playing along.

As Rory heard Tristan's name, she turned around so fast she thought she would get whiplash.

"I'm here with Rory for a girls night out type of thing." Lane said as Tristan and Rory hung back not saying anything.

"So, do you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel Lane?"

"I would love to" Lane replied. Before Rory or Tristan knew what was going on, both of their friends sped off to the Ferris Wheel. After standing in an awkward silence for a bit, Rory was the first to speak.

"So much for that girls night out" she mumbled looking at her shoes. _I can't believe Lane did this, now what am I supposed to do?_

"So...uh, do you maybe want to on a ride or something?" _Please say yes_

Rory thought about it, _well I have nothing better to do_ "Sure let's go"

One the way to the first ride, Rory and Tristan were playing 20 questions to try to get to know each other better.

"Ok, favorite flavor ice cream" Tristan asked as they wandered aimlessly.

"Coffee" Rory answered immediately. Tristan chucked as he heard this answer.

"What's so funny" Rory asked _He looks cute when he smiles. WHOA there Ror, where did that thought come from? You guys are barely even friends._

"Nothing, its just that I should have figured you would say that since you are addicted to that stuff." Tristan replied

"That stuff, that stuff??? Coffee is MORE then just that stuff thank you very much." Rory said defensively. (a/n i myself love coffee)

"Oh excuse me highness, I am soooo sorry, what can I ever do to make it up to you?" Tristan asked as he bowed down to Rory.

Laughing Rory replied "You now must get me a cup of "that stuff" as you wonderfully put it."

"If I must" Tristan said as they headed toward the coffee booth.

Not far away, Lane and Henry were watching Tristan and Rory like hawks.

"Oh look look, she laughed. I think we are making progress" Lane said excitedly as she tugged on Henry's arm.

"Ok, now lets stop spying on our friends and maybe even enjoy this fair."

"Oh party pooper your no fun" Lane said as Henry led her in the direction of the Ferris Wheel.

Back with Tristan and Rory.

They were sitting down in a comfortable silence drinking a nice cup of coffee when Rory asked a question.

"Tristan?"

"Yea"

"Why can we get along fine now, but when we are in school we rip each others heads off?"

_Because I can't control how I act around you._ "I don't know Rory, but if you want, I'm willing to give the whole friends thing another go."

Rory contemplated this thought for a second._ What could it hurt. Paris hates me again and it wouldn't be so bad to have at least one friend at Chilton._

"Sure Tristan, I would like that" Rory answered sweetly.

When Rory said this, Tristan couldn't stop the smile that came to his face. The pair got up and went looking for Lane and Henry since it was getting late.

"Louis, I think this is the beginning of a beauuutiful friendship." Tristan stated as he playfully put his arm around Rory's shoulder.

_A/N...well here is another chapter. I hope you are all enjoying this. Please review and I will update soon._


	3. Three

_A/N...thanks for all the reviews guys...I really appreciate it. Here's another chapter!!_

In the Jeep on the way home from the carnival:

"I can't believe you just ran off with Henry like that and left me hanging." Rory said as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"Rory, you weren't just hanging, and anyway, Tristan was with you. You two looked like you were having fun. I thought you hated him." _Let's see how you answer that._

"I don't _hate_ him. Its just that he gets annoying sometimes. And we formed kind of a friendship tonight too. I'm kind of happy about that so I at least have one friendly face at Chilton."

Lane inwardly grinned as she heard this._ Well well, seems like my plan is working after all._

About 20 minutes later, Rory pulled into her driveway and the two girls made their way inside the house.

"Hey there kiddies, did you have a good time at the carnival?" Lorelai asked from her position on the couch.

"Yea mom, it was great." Rory answered before Lane could. "I'm going to get my pj's on, I'll be right back."

Rory quickly made her way to her room and shut the door.

"Ok Laney Baney, what isn't my daughter telling me?"

"Ok, here is the inside scoop..." Lane told Lorelai everything about Tristan's crush on Rory, and her plan to try to get them together.

"Oooo, nice one my friend. We should start calling you Agent Lane." Lorelai said. "So, your telling me that my daughter is the object of some Chiltonite boy's affection and she has absolutely no idea but she is starting to warm up to him?" she said in one breath.

"Yea, they formed a friendship tonight and I think it will go somewhere. At lease I hope it does. I mean, I've seen the way Tristan looks at her, and it is obvious that he likes her a LOT, and Rory needs to move on from Dean. I still can't believe that he dumped her because she couldn't say 'I Love You'." Lane said.

She really felt bad for Rory after she found out why Dean dumped her. Lane really wanted to be the crap out of Dean but Rory wouldn't let her.

"Yea, I know. So when do I get to meat Evil One?" Lorelai asked jumping up and down.

"I'm sure you'll meet him very soon." Lane answered as Rory walked out of her room.

"Hey Lane you ready for bed?" Rory asked as she came up to them.

"Yea I'm coming. Night Lorelai."

"Night Lane, Night Rory" Lorelai said as she gave Rory a quick kiss.

After Rory and Lane were comfortable bed, Lane had to talk to Rory about her 'new project'

"Hey Ror?"

"Yea"

"I'm starting a band." (a/n. I know Lane really doesn't have a band until WAY later, but I need this in order for my story to work so just bare with me)

"Really? That is great! But how are you going to do it without your mom finding out?" Rory asked as she sat up in bed.

"Well, that's kind of where you come in. I already found a singer and two guitarists and all we need is practice space. Soooo, I was wondering if we could use your garage." Lane asked with her fingers crossed.

"Of course you can. My mom won't care, she will be thrilled to have a band practicing in her garage." Rory laughed

After hearing this, Lane jumped up and gave Rory the biggest hug ever. "Thank you thank you thank you thank you."

After talking for another hour, the two girls finally fell asleep with Lane dreaming about her band, and Rory dreaming about the next time she will drink coffee.

_A/N..i know the ending to this chapter is weird but I'm tired. Sry there was no trory action but there will be soon. I just want Rory and Tristan to be friends first so Rory can figure out her feelings. _

_Next chapter, Tristan meets Lorelai!!!!_


	4. Four

That Monday, Rory was struggling with her locker, as always, and begging for it to open when all of a sudden a fist came out and punched that locker causing it to swing open.

"Thank you" Rory said already knowing who it was. She was about to put her books away when she smelt coffee. Turning around facing the holder of this beverage, she put on her best puppy face.

"You are truly an addict" Tristan said handing over the coffee.

"You know you love me for it" said Rory as she drank the coffee in two gulps. "All done"

"How can you be done, that was a full hot cup?" Tristan asked in amazement.

"What can I say, it's the Gilmore gift"

Tristan laughed at this and swung his arm over Rory's shoulder as they made their way to class.

"Well well well, look at the happy couple." a cold voice said from behind them. Tristan could feel Rory tense as she looked back at Paris.

"Hey Paris" Rory said meekly.

"Don't you 'Hey Paris' me after what you did. And good luck finding a good article for the paper seeing as I am editor." Paris said snidely as she brushed passed them.

"Don't worry about her Ror, she is just jealous."

"I know, you would think I would be used to this seeing as how she has done it all year, but it still hurts." Rory said looking down.

Tristan lifted her chin up, "Rory don't let her bother you, you are the most beautiful, smart, caring person that I know, she is just jealous." Tristan said truthfully.

Rory blushed at this and said a quick thanks.

At lunch, Rory was sitting at her normal table by herself reading a book and listening to music when a hand took the book out of her hands.

"You know it isn't polite to read and listen to music when you are sitting with someone." Tristan said as he made himself comfortable across from her.

"Just because we're friends doesn't give you the privilege of tearing my book out of my hands you know." Rory said with a smile on her face to tell him she was joking. "And what are you doing here anyway, shouldn't you be sitting with your fanclub?"

"You know I could always leave if I'm not wanted" Tristan said with a smirk in place as he started to get up. Rory's hand shot out and grabbed a hold of Tristan's arm.

"No, you can stay." She said as she pulled her hand off his arm.

"I always knew you wanted me Mary." Tristan said smirking

"On second thought, you can leave" a smiling Rory stated

"Uh uh uh, now you're stuck with me"

"Great" Rory said with fake enthusiasm.

Tristan and Rory spent their lunch period bantering about music, movies, and books. The thing that Tristan loved most about Rory was her quick wit and her ability to keep up with him.

At the end of the day, Rory was putting her books in her locker when she shut her door to show Tristan leaning against the neighboring locker.

"AAAAHHH" she screamed as she noticed Tristan. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack."

"Damn, you caught me" Tristan replied dryly. "Let me drive you home?"

"I am perfectly capable of taking the bus thank you" Rory replied as she started walking out of the school.

"Yes, but that was before you were friends with me." Tristan said. Since Rory wasn't budging he used his last tactic. "I'll buy you coffee."

"Well, what are you waiting for" Rory said as she grabbed his hand and led him to his car.

20 minutes later:

"Ok make a left her, now a right TADA!!! We are HERE!!!" Rory said excitedly

"Uh Ror, we are at a hardware store." Tristan said confusedly.

"Its not a hardware store. Come on, coffee awaits." Rory said as she ran off towards the diner.

By the time Tristan caught up to Rory, she was already at the counter begging for coffee.

"Please pretty pretty please with flannel on top."

"No, that stuff will kill you."

"Come on Lukey, I won't ask for another cup for at least a half hour."

"Fine, but I'm only doing this because you have to go to school with rich snobs all day." Luke said filling up a cup.

"Thank you thank you thank you." Rory turned around and motioned Tristan to come over.

"Luke I would like you to meet Tristan, Tristan this is Luke, my mom and my's food and coffee provider and my mom's boyfriend"

"It's nice to meet you sir" Tristan said timidly. After all, this is the man dating Lorelai, and after hearing about her from Emily in the Hartford grapevine he wanted to make a good impression.

After taking a good look at Tristan and noticing the way he was looking at Rory with pure love and adoration in his eyes, he shuck his hand.

"Nice to meet you too kid." Luke said as Tristan let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Oh Lukey Bear. I need coffee, please give me coffee. Michele was being extra annoying today and Sookie almost killed herself for the hundredth time and I'm tired" Lorelai begged as she dragged herself into the diner.

"Will it make you shut up?"

Lorelai nodded her head up and down.

"Fine" Luke said filling up a cup.

"Hello mini-me and boy I do not know" Lorelai said looking at her daughter and the boy sitting next to her.

"Hi mom. This is Tristan, Tristan my mom" Rory said and went right back to sipping her coffee.

"BIBLE BOY!!!" Lorelai shouted. "Its nice to finally meet you"

"Uh nice to meet you too Ms. Gilmore" Tristan said a little taken aback by her energy.  She was quite a character.

"Its Lorelai." She said then 'whispered' to her daughter "I thought we didn't like him" she said loud enough for Tristan to her also.

"That was then, he gave me coffee this morning too."

"Oooo, he's a keeper." Lorelai said.

Just then Lane came running into the diner skidding to a stop right in front of Rory.

"I just wanted to say hi and that the band and I are heading over to your house to practice" Lane said panting. She took sight of Tristan and smirked inwardly. "Hi Tristan"

"Hi Lane. So what is this I hear about a band" Tristan asked interested.

"Well, to make a long story short, mama Kim doesn't know, practice in Gilmore garage, something I've always wanted to so." She replied in one breath.

"You need a Lane to English translation Bible Boy?" Lorelai asked laughing

"I think I got it" he laughed "Well, I hate to say it but I got to go. Homework won't do itself." Tristan said as he finished his coffee.

"I'll walk you to your car" Rory said as she got up.

After the pair left, Lorelai pulled Lane in close.

"I know what you mean about the eyes. He totally is in love with her. It will only be a matter of time." Lorelai said happily as Lane smiled.

_A/N...I hoped you guys like this, now I am weird and planned way ahead so I will tell you all that there will be major trory couply getting together action around chapter seven and eight so just hang on a bit longer. Please review_

_Coming up next, Dean makes an appearance. It won't be pretty_

_Christopher also comes to town causing trouble to the Gilmore girls but Tristan is there to save the day. He hehehehe...I think its funny_


	5. Five

About two months later, Rory and Tristan's friendship was known to everyone. They were inseparable, and when you saw one, you knew the other couldn't be far. Lorelai took a great liking to Tristan not only because she saw the way he looked at her daughter, but because she knew what it felt like to grow up in a suffocated house, and she felt that she could help him.

One Saturday afternoon, Tristan pulled up to the Gilmore House and walked right in. He gained that privilege since he and Rory became friends. Walking into the kitchen, he saw Lorelai sitting at the table drinking coffee and reading for her business class.

"Bible Boy!!!" she screamed as she jumped out of her chair to give him a hug.

Hugging her back laughing he said in the same tone "Lorelai!!!"

Breaking away from the hug, they both made their way to the kitchen table.

"Rory is in the shower, she'll be out any minute." Lorelai said putting full concentration to a pen in front of her.

Looking at her with a confused expression on his face Tristan asked what she was doing.

"I'm trying to use my hidden psychic power lift the pen using my mind." Lorelai said not looking up from the pen.

Right before Tristan could respond Rory walked out of the bathroom with her hair dry hanging over her shoulders wearing jeans and a blue long sleeved shirt.

_Wow only she could make a simple outfit look amazing_ Tristan thought looking at her.

"Mom, are you still trying to move the pen with your mind?" Rory laughed before taking in Tristan's appearance.

_He looks so good out of his Chilton uniform. I can't believe I am starting to have more than friendly feelings towards one of my best friends. I have to talk to mom later._ Rory thought.

"Don't you mock me. When I get that pen to move, it will be me mocking you. But in the mean time, I'm going to Luke's for some uh...yeah...lets just leave it at that." Lorelai said putting on her coat.

"Eww mom, did you really have to say that?"

"Oh I aim to make you squirm. Ok kiddies, meet me at Luke's later for some lunch."

After Lorelai left, Rory got herself and Tristan cups of coffee and sat down at the table. After talking for about 20 minutes, there was a knock on the front door.

"I'll be right back." Rory said making her way to the door.

Standing on the other side of the door was none other than Dean.

"D-d-dean, wh what are you doing her?" Rory asked surprised.

"Well, I just wanted to say how much I missed you and I know that you really love me, but you were just scared to say it and I am willing to give you another chance." Dean said snidely.

"Excuse me" Rory asked in a deathly quiet voice. "Dean you have no right coming into my house and saying something like that to me."

"Ror, is everything ok?" Tristan asked making his way to the front door.

"Oh looky here, it's the accountant, are you here to do my taxes? Or are you just here to get in Rory's pants. Hm, let's see know, knowing you, I would say it's the latter."

Rory saw Tristan clenching his fists and before he did anything he would later regret, she put a comforting arm on his chest and turned back to Dean.

"I would leave right now if I were you Dean."

"Fine I'm going, just don't come crying to me when this guy dumps you after not getting what he wants." Dean said leaving.

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe the nerve of him. I can't believe he said he was willing to give _me_ another chance. I swear I was about to punch him." Rory said fuming.

"Its ok Ror" Tristan said taking her into his arms. "He's gone now. Let's just go to Luke's"

"Ok" Rory mumbled

The pair walked into Luke's seeing a desperate Lorelai begging for a cup of coffee from Luke.

"Please please please Luke. I haven't had a cup in an hour."

"No" Luke grumbled

"Geeze, sleeping with you gets me nowhere." Lorelai mumbled making her way over to the two teens.

"Hello kiddeos. Whatcha upto?"

"Nothing" Rory replied "We just had a nice little run in with Dean though."

"Ouch, what happened."

After telling Lorelai what happened, she looked like she wanted to beat someone over the head with a stick.

"Aw honey. Do you want me to tell Luke to beat the crap out of him because you know he will."

Tristan laughed at this knowing that Luke would do that for Rory.

"No, I'll be fine. I keep that thought though."

A little while later, after finally getting coffee and lunch out of Luke's, the trio made their way back to the Gilmore house. After passing Doose's Market, they heard a motorcycle.

"OOO I want that. I really want that. Tristan buy that for me?" Lorelai begged looking at the bike adoringly.

"Lorelai I don't trust you on one of those." Tristan laughed.

They continued walking until the bike stopped right in front of them. "Can we help you" Lorelai asked.

"Yea, you can take off your shirt." The biker said taking off his helmet.

"DAD!!" Rory screamed running into her dad's arms.

"Christopher" Lorelai whispered

After Rory let go of the death grip she had on her dad, he went over and gave Lorelai a hug.

"Dad this is Tristan. One of my bestest friends in the whole world. Tris, this is my dad" Rory said introducing the two.

"Its nice to meet you sir" Tristan said sticking out his hand.

"You can call me Chris, and its nice to meet you too"

"So dad where are you staying"

"Do you know where any good hotels are" Chris asked

"Dad, you should stay with us" Rory said excitedly

"I don't know Ror," Chris said looking at Lorelai

"Yea Chris, stay with us." Lorelai said after Tristan nudged her.

"Well as much as I would love to stay, I've got to be heading home. Dad actually wants me home for dinner tonight. It was nice meeting you Christopher. I will call you later Ror." Tristan said heading to his car.

"Bye Tristan" "Bye Bible Boy" Lorelai and Rory said at the same time.

"He seems like a nice kid" Chris said as Tristan drove off.

"He is. I don't know what I would do without him" Rory said truthfully. Lorelai took note of this and made a mental note to question Rory about it later.

A while later while Rory was in her room doing homework, Christopher and Lorelai were talking.

"So, how have you been Lor?" Chris asked taking a sip of his beer.

"Oh you know, same old. Getting drunk every night and waking up every morning with a new tattoo" she said dryly

Chris laughed at this. "What are you doing here Chris."

"I was just passing through the town and decided to see my favorite Gilmore Girls." He replied.

"So, what is up with Rory and this Tristan kid" Chris finally asked. This had been bothering him ever since Tristan left.

"Long story short, he is in love with our daughter, she is oblivious, and she is starting to like him as more than a friend."

"Well, I like him"

A couple minutes later Chris's cell rang,

"Hello?"

"Christopher, I hear you are in town." The voice on the other line said.

"Yes I am Emily." Hearing her name, Lorelai made a face. "As a matter of fact I am sitting here with her right now" Chris said. He handed the phone to Lorelai saying that Emily wanted to talk to her.

"Hi mom"

"Lorelai Christopher is in town!" Emily almost shouted

"Really mom I had no idea. I thought I was sitting next to him but it must be a really good hologram." Lorelai said dryly.

Ignoring her, Emily continued "I just had a fabulous idea. What if we moved this Friday night dinner to Tuesday and bring Chris with you, and we will have the Hayden's over also. Oh wouldn't that be lovely."

"Uh dinner with the Haydens?" Lorelai asked looking at Chris. After making a face, Chris motioned that they probably didn't have a choice. "Uh yea mom, sure."

After making the final plans, Lorelai hung up.

"Chris?"

"Yea?"

"What did we just get ourselves into?" Lorelai asked

"I don't know Lor, but we'll soon find out."

_A/N...ok that's it. I was going to add the dinner into this chapter but I am too tired. Next chapter is the dinner. Reviews are welcome and I will update soon!!_

_P.S. I know some things are not in order but, oh well, its my story._


	6. Six

_A/N..thanks for the reviews everyone. I know a lot of you want Rory and  
Tristan together, and they will be very soon. There will be some major  
Trory action chapter 7 and on. I know its taking a while but I need to  
work it up to when they get together. Here's another chapter. Also, hi to  
DrStrangelove007 and AtlantaEnchanted who got her license today! YAY!_

That Monday, Rory walked up to Tristan's locker with a mischievous grin on  
her face.

"Tris, you know you're my best friend right?"

"Yea" he replied slowly.

"Ok, so here's the thing, since my dad is town, my grandmother thought it  
would be a great idea to move Friday night dinner to Tuesday night, which  
is tomorrow, and also have the Hayden's over, who are my other  
grandparents that I don't really know that well, and I know that everybody  
is going to start fighting since that is what they do best and I already  
cleared it with my grandmother, and you don't have to do this if you don't  
want to but can you PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE come with dinner with us tomorrow  
night?" Rory begged putting on her best puppy dog face.

"Sure, Ror, I don't have anything planned." I would do anything for you.

Hearing this, Rory squealed and threw her arms around Tristan's neck. He  
smells really good. I have to talk to him soon.

"Thank you sooo much. You are the best. So you can drive me home  
tomorrow and stay at our house until we head out." Rory said opening her  
locker.

"Sounds like a plan."

Tuesday after school.

"Ready to go?" Tristan asked making his way over to Rory.

"Yup"

The pair made their way over to Tristan's BMW. Once they were settled in,  
Tristan backed out of the Chilton parking lot while Rory went through his  
cd's.

"So you really think it's going to be bad tonight?" Tristan asked glancing  
over before putting his attention back on the road.

"Oh yea. I haven't seen these grandparents since I was about three so I  
don't know them that well and I just hope that they like me"

"They would have to be fools not to like you." Tristan said truthfully.  
Tristan is so sweet. I have to figure out how I'm going to tell him that  
I have more than friendly feelings towards him. I just hope that he feels  
the same way. Rory thought.

(a/n. Christopher knows about Lorelai and Luke)

About twenty minutes later, after stopping at Luke's to get Rory some  
coffee, they pulled into the Gilmore driveway. Walking into the house,  
they saw Lorelai forcing Christopher watch a Lizzie McGuire marathon.

"Why do we have to watch this Lor, it is so stupid" Chris complained for  
about the billionth time.

"How many times do I have to say this Chris, it is obvious that Gordo is  
in love with Lizzy she just doesn't see it and it is fun to mock. DUH!"  
she replied while rolling her eyes.

"Hey mom" Rory said after witnessing the little sparring match.

"Mini-me, Bible Boy!" Lorelai shouted making her way over to give both of  
them hugs. "What is this I see here, you two went and got Luke's coffee  
and didn't get me any? Have I taught you nothing daughter of mine!?!?  
After going through hours of labor with you, raising youÖ?"

"You can have mine Lorelai" Tristan quickly said before she got out of  
control.

"Your pretty" she said gulping down the coffee in one shot.

"You need help Lor" Chris said from his position on the couch. "So Tristan  
I hear you will be joining us tonight." He said turning over to Tristan.  
"Well good luck"

"Thanks, I think."

About two hours later, the four were standing outside of the elder Gilmore  
house unmoving. It took about ten minutes and bribing her with coffee to  
get Lorelai out of the house, and another five to get her out of the car.

"Uh, is anyone going to ring the bell?" Tristan asked.

Before anyone could ring the bell, the door flew open revealing Emily on  
the other side.

"I knew I heard voices. Well what are you doing out here, come in come in.  
RICHARD, the girls and Tristan and Chris are here." Emily called.

Emily escorted them into the living room where Richard was fixing drinks

"Well hello there Christopher! How are you? How's the job?"

"Doing well Richard thanks."

"Hello Tristan."

"Hello Mr. Gilmore."

"Oh Richard. Isn't Rory the spitting image of Christopher?" Chris hugged Lorelai and Tristan smiled at Rory.

The doorbell rings.

"That must be Francine and Straub." Emily got up to answer the door. Tristan saw Rory tense. Lorelai must have sensed it too.

"This is so weird. I mean these are my other grandparents. What should I call them?"

"Call them what I call them -ass.."

"Chris..." Lorelai said warningly. Tristan smirked knowing what Chris was talking about.

"Sorry my tie's too tight." Rory smiled timidly and Tristan gave her a protective squeeze.

"Just call them Straub and Francine or Mr. And Mrs. Hayden or umm...Gram and Gramps? Why don't you avoid calling them anything."

They come into the living room.

"Hello Mother, Pop." Chris greeted them.

"Christopher." Said Straub.

"Hello Christopher." Said Francine.

"Mr. And Mrs. Hayden long time no see."

"Lorelai your looking well."

"Francine this is Rory, I don't think you've seen her in a while." Emily said.

"Yes I believe she was just started to form sentences." Straub said.

"Hello." Rory slightly curtsies.

"Did you just curtsey?" Tristan whispered in Rory's ear while Lorelai stifled a laugh.

"Shut up." She hissed back.

"And this is Rory's best friend Tristan DuGrey." Tristan stuck his hand out to shake with Straub.

"DuGrey? As in Janlan DuGrey's granson?"

"Yes sir."

"Well Straub, how is retirement treating you?

"Yes do tell us about the Bahamas." Emily said.

"You can get an entire island there for the cost of a decent house here."

"Really?" Richard looked interested.

"How about you Richard, any thoughts of retirement crossing your mind?"

"Oh Straub, if only you could talk him into it. I've given up."

"We're very pleased about Christopher's business success out in California." Richard said.

"Yes, it's taken a while but it seems to be finally coming together. Seems to be." Straub said.

"You might want to say something Ror." Tristan whispered in her ear.

"Mr. and Mrs. um....are you enjoying your time here, um....you...two?"

"That she got from you." Chris said to Lorelai.

"How old are you young lady?" Straub asked.

"16."

"Dangerous age for girls" Lorelai looked at Mr. Hayden.

"Straub."

"Rory is a very special child - excellent student, very bright." Richard boasted.

"Really? Where do you go to school?"

"Chilton Predatory School."

"And your grades?"

"Straight A's Dad."

"I believe he was asking Rory Christopher." Chris looked at his mother. Rory looked uncomfortable, unsure what to do. Tristan looked at her sympathy in her eyes.

"I hate president Bush." Lorelai said without warning.

"What?" asked Straub, not sure if he heard right.

"Lorelai...." Emily said warningly.

"Oh boy." Chris and Tristan said in unison.

"He's stupid and his face is too tiny for his head and I just want to toss him out."

"That is the leader of our country young lady."

"Ignore her."

"His face is too tiny for his head, what kind of thing is that to say?" Francine said.

"I see your daughter is just as out of control as ever."

"Pop please. Let's try and keep it civil."

"Tell me Lorelai, what have you been doing with your life anyway, besides hating successful businessmen. I'm just curious."

"Actually Staurb, I run an inn in Stars Hollow."

"Nice to see you've found your calling."

"Dad, please."

"And is your life everything you hoped it would be?"

"Yes it is."

"Because it seems to me you might not want to take such a haughty tone when you announce to the world that you work in a hotel."

"Well there's nothing wrong with where I work."

"Straub please. I'm getting a headache."

"Come on Richard, lead us into the dining room, now."

"If you had attended a university as your parents had planned and as we planned in vain for Christopher, you might have aspired to something more than a blue collared position."

"Dad don't do this."

"And I wouldn't give a damn about you derailing your life if you hadn't swept my son along with you.

"Rory, Tristan go into the other room. Now. Go." Lorelai said sternly.

"I'm going to have to echo Christopher's call for civility here. A mutual mistake was make many years ago by these two, but they have come a long way since."

"A mutual mistake Richard? This whole evening is ridiculous. We're supposed to sit here like one big happy family and pretend that the damage that was done is over, gone? I don't care about how good a student you say that girl is...."

"Hey!"

"Our son was bound for Princeton. Every Hayden male attended Princeton including myself, but it all stopped with Christopher. It's a humiliation we've had to live with every day, all because you seduced him into ruining his life. She had that baby and ended his future."

The Next Room

Tristan took Rory in his arms as he heard what was being said in the next room.

"You wanna go upstairs to your room your grandma made for you?" He felt her shake her head in his chest.

He hears the Gilmore's and the Hayden's fighting about Rory and Lorelai's job. He holds Rory tighter and feels her tears against his chest. They hear the door slam. Rory wiped her eyes quickly. Tristan looks down at Rory. Emily comes into the room.

"There you two are! I was wondering where you went."

"I'm sorry." Rory said Tristan's arm still around her.

"No. There's nothing for you to be sorry about. Now can I get you two anything?"

"We're fine Mrs. Gilmore."

"Well that was quite a bit of excitement tonight."

"Yep."

"Not the good kind."

"Nope." Rory said shaking her head.

"None of this means anything Rory."

"I know."

"Straub is actually a good man. Very smart. He was one of the top lawyers in his field - a very arcane aspect of International law. And he's always been so active in his community. His charity work has never diminished over the years. Oh let's face it - he's a big ass" Rory laughs and Tristan smiles happy to hear that wonderful sound. "Rory, I know you heard a lot of talk about various disappointments this evening and I know you've heard a lot of talk about it in the past. But I want to make this very clear - you, young lady, your person and your existence have never ever been - not even for a second -included in that list. Do you understand me?"

"Yeah I do."

"Ok good. Now here." Emily hands them a plate of leftovers.

Rory and Tristan ate and then went into the den to watch tv. Every once in a while Rory would sniff or push her head further into Tristan's chest. He hugged her, and pulled her closer.

They got back to the Gilmore house and Tristan, and Rory sat down for a movie night while Lorelai went to Luke's and Christopher had to leave for work. Popping in Rory's favorite movie Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory, the pair snuggled together watching it. About half way through the movie, they could hear distant music.

"Ignore it" Rory said not moving "It's just Lane and her band practicing."

Tristan nodded his head and continued watching the movie. By the time it was over, Lorelai, Rory and Tristan (Lorelai joined the movie watching when she got home from Luke's) made their way to the kitchen for some coffee.

"You know we haven't really had a chance to talk." Lorelai said pouring the three of them cups of coffee.

"About you and grandma?" Rory asked sitting down.

"No, about all the warm and fuzzy family moments that went on tonight. Are you ok?"

Tristan saw Rory tense. "Yeah."

"You know all those crazy people saying those horrible things were directing them at me not you."

"They were directing them to you because you had me."

"No, they were directing them at me because I screwed up their big 'Citizen Kane' plans. That's all."

"They don't even want to know me do they?" Tristan hugged the girl next to him and Lorelai sent a sympathetic look their way.

"That is not true. They are just so full of anger and stupid pride that stands in the way of them realizing how much they want to know you."

"Yeah." Tristan felt he had to say something

"Their loss and it's a pretty big one."

"It sure is." Tristan added.

"I'm going to bed now." Rory said.

"Hey. No regrets - from me or your dad."

"Yeah?"

"Yea. Tris, you can stay the night. Its too late for you to drive home" Lorelai said

"Thanks Lorelai. I'll get the bedding for the couch." Tristan said getting up.

"I'll help"

Rory and Tristan made their way to the hall closet as Lorelai made her way upstairs.

"Have a good sleep guys. We'll go to Luke's for breakfast since we all know I can't cook."

"Night mom" "Night Lorelai"

After setting the bed up fro Tristan, Rory gave him a quick kiss on the cheek after thanking him and went to her room for bed.

_I have to talk to her soon. I can't stand just being friends with her anymore. I want more._

_I have to talk to him. I need more than friendship_ Rory thought laying in bed.

_A/N. That took a while to write. Ok, we are getting closer to Troryness!! YAY Coming up next Rory talks to Lorelai and Lane about her feelings towards Tristan. What will she do? Stay tuned and find out._

_That sounded like the tv guy..hahahahaha....please review_


	7. Seven

The next morning, Rory woke up to the smell of coffee. Opening her eyes, she came face to face with none other than Tristan.

"Is there a reason why you are drinking coffee in front of me instead of getting me a cup?" Rory asked groggily

"Because I woke up a while ago to get ready for school and I was soo nice to let you sleep in a few minutes later I didn't think you would bite my head off." Tristan said laughing.

"Uh Chilton. What a way to start a morning."

Rory stumbled into the bathroom to get ready for the day.

That weekend (a/n I know I'm skipping ahead, but some people are getting antsy so I need to move forward) Rory and Lane were sitting in Rory's room listening to music and talking.

"I don't know what to do Lane, Tristan is one of my best friends, but I can't stop the growing feeling whenever I'm with him. And if I tell him how I feel, I'm afraid that he won't feel the same way and I'll lose him" Rory said flopping down on her bed.

Lane rolled her eyes at this, "I love you Ror, but sometimes you can be so oblivious. Tristan is totally in love with you. We can all see it by the way he looks at you."

"Ok, even if that is the case, how am I supposed to tell him. Am I just going to walk up to him and be like 'hey Tris, I like you more than a friend' and then walk away?"

"No" Land sigh. All of a sudden a light bulb went off in her head. "Hey Ror? You, Tristan and Henry are all coming to the Starts Hollow fair this weekend right?"

"Of course. We wouldn't want to miss your first show" Lane was able to have her band perform at the fair because Mrs. Kim would be at an Antique Store convention.

"Well, the band has been fighting over a final song to play and you have a beautiful voice. Why don't you sing a song for us, one that will tell Tristan how you feel?"

"I don't know Lane, you know I have severe stage fright and I've only sung in front of my mom and you."

"Oh come on Rory, first of all, Tristan will melt after hearing your voice, and second of all, it's the perfect way to tell him how you feel. Please Rory please please please!!" Lane was on her hands and knees begging.

"Ugh fine. But if this backfires you are so buying me coffee for life"

"AAAAAHHHH, YAY YAY YAY YAY!!! Oh my gosh Ror you will not regret this. And I have the perfect song for you to sing" Lane said jumping up and down.

"What's with all the squealing?" Lorelai asked as she popped her head in the door.

"Rory is going to profess her undying love to Tristan through song at the concert!"

"Oh my gosh ROR!!! That is such a great idea. Aw honey your going to be great. And I have the perfect outfit for you." Lorelai squealed.

Over the next couple of days, Rory was practicing her song with the band while Lorelai was working on Rory's outfit.

Finally the weekend came and Rory and Lane were getting ready for the fair. Tristan and Henry were going to meet them at the gazebo at 7:00.

"Lane I am so nervous. What if I mess up? What if he doesn't feel the same way?" Rory sighed as Lorelai put the finishing touches of her makeup on.

"Rory you are not going to mess up. We worked all week and you sound amazing. And for Tristan not feeling the same way, not gonna happen."

"Done" Lorelai exclaimed. "Ooo, somebody hit you girls with the pretty stick."

Lorelai insisted on taking pictures so when Lane and her band became famous, she would have pictures of her first concert. Rory and Lane headed to the gazebo while Lorelai went to Luke's.

"Good luck Lane, and Rory, I'll be standing in the front row cheering you on." Lorelai said as she entered the diner.

Lane and Rory spotted Tristan and Henry at the gazebo and made their way over to them.

Lane and Henry gave each other a quick hello kiss while Rory and Tristan stared at each other. Lane couldn't wait until the concert was over so all the sexual tension between Rory and Tristan would be gone.

"You look really nice Ror" Tristan whispered.

"You too Tris"

"Ok you two lovebirds, Ror, you need to come backstage with me to get ready"

"Ready for what, I know your performing Lane, but why does Rory have to go with you?" Henry asked while Tristan nodded.

"Because our little Rory is singing our closing song." And with that Lane pulled Rory away.

"Rory performing?" Tristan asked Henry

"I know as much as you do."

Tristan and Henry were near the front of the stage while the band was playing. They really were good, the crowd loved them. Henry was really proud of Lane for making her dreams come true.

Meanwhile, backstage Rory was shaking she was so nervous. As she heard the last chord of the last song play, she took one last breath and made her way onstage as Lane introduced her. The crowd was going wild especially Lorelai.

"You go girl" She screamed. "That's my baby girl!"

Giving Rory one last reassuring smile, Lane started the song. Taking one last breath before her part and finding Tristan's eyes, she started to sing........

_A/N...hahahhaha a cliffy!!!! Next chapter is the song and the aftermath. Update will be very soon I promis!!! Please review!!!_


	8. Eight

Rory took one last breathe, looked Tristan right in the eyes and started singing.

I'm so scared that the way that I feel  
Is written all over my face  
When you walk into the room  
I want to find a hiding place  
We used to laugh, we used to hug  
The way that old friends do  
But now a smile and a touch 'a your hand  
Just makes me come unglued  
It's such a contradiction  
Do I lie or tell the truth  
Is it fact or fiction  
Oh, the way I feel for youIt's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close

I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go,

I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)

Just when I think I'm under control  
I think I finally got a grip  
Another friend tells me that  
My name is always on your lips  
They say I'm more than just a friend  
They say I must be blind  
Well, I admit that I've seen you watch me  
From the corner of your eye  
Oh, it's so confusing  
Yeah, I wish you'd just confess  
But think of what I'd be losing  
If your answer wasn't yes _Does she really feel that way about me?_ Tristan thought listening to the words

It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close

I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go,

I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)

Bridge

I hate it  
'Cause I've waited  
So long for someone like you  
Oh, what do I do

It's so complicated  
I'm so frustrated  
I wanna hold you close

I wanna push you away  
I wanna make you go,

I wanna make you stay  
Should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (oh)

Why should I say it  
Should I tell you how I feel  
Oh, I want you to know  
But then again I don't  
It's so complicated (complicated)  
So complicated (complicated)  
It's so complicated, oh

As Rory sang the last verse, the crowd was going wild. "YEA RORY!!! WHOOOHOOOOO"

Tristan was standing there staring at Rory amazed at how beautifully she sang and with such emotion. The band made their way offstage and Lane and Rory made their way over to Tristan and Henry.

"Lane that was amazing. You were so good. And Rory, I never knew you could sing like that. You should join the school chorus." Henry said amazed

"Uh, thanks, but that was a one time deal" Rory said.

"Ror, that was amazing" Tristan nearly whispered after staring at her.

Henry and Lane ran off to do some activities (a/n..i don't really know any fair activities so use your imaginations) while Tristan and Rory made their way over to the bridge, Rory's favorite spot.

"Ror, you really have a great voice" Tristan said

"Thanks. It was about you" Rory said with courage she never knew she had. "It's just that becoming friends with you was one of the best decisions I made this year and I love it, it's just that I've just started to have more than friendly feelings towards you and I didn't know how to tell you and I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same way and..."

Tristan cut Rory off by placing his lips on hers.....

A/N don't kill me, I know that is really evil but I just had to do it...next chapter will be up VERY soon I promis!!! Please review!!!


	9. Nine

Recap:

Tristan cut Rory off by placing his lips on hers...

End Recap:

He grabbed her arm, pulling her too him. He lowered his head slowly, gently tugging at her bottom lip. She opened her mouth, giving him entrance. It was a slow, sensuous kiss. Pulling apart, Rory smiled and wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck never wanting to let go.

"So, would this be a good time to ask you out?" Tristan asked after a few moments of silence.

"I would think now would be a good time" Rory said pulling back a little to look into Tristan's blue eyes.

"Ok. Rory, would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"It would be my honor." She replied before leaning up to give him another kiss.

About ten minutes later, the pair made their way into Luke's holding hands. Entering the Diner, they spotted Lorelai, Lane, and Henry at the counter drinking coffee and talking. When the bell above the door jingled announcing Tristan and Rory's entrance, they trio turned around. Noticing their joined hands, Lane and Lorelai squealed and ran over to Rory giving her a hug.

"Congrats you two" Lorelai said smiling. "If you hurt her I'll come after you with an ax." She said turning to Tristan.

"If I hurt her, I will hand you the ax sharpened" Tristan replied laughing.

Knowing that Tristan will take care of Rory, Lorelai hugged Tristan and whispered in his ear "Thank you for making my daughter happy"

Tristan returned the hug and looked at his girlfriend chatting wildly with Lane. _It sounds great calling her my girlfriend_ he thought looking at her.

"Congrats man" Henry said walking up to him "It's about time it happened"

"I know" Tristan said.

Henry and Tristan made their way over to their girlfriends with coffee and pie.

"I knew I liked you for a reason" Rory said chugging the coffee.

Sitting down in the seat next to Rory, he pulled her onto his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist. Henry, Lane, Rory, Tristan, and Lorelai were all talking animatedly for about ten minutes when the bell above the door rang. Looking over, they saw Dean make a beeline to their table. Feeling Rory tense up against him, he tightened his arms around her.

"Well well well, look at the happy couple." Dean said with venom dripping from his voice.

"Is there anything we can help you with Dean" Lorelai asked calmly

"No, this sight sickens me. I was just wondering how long it would take until Tristan finally got into Rory's pants"

Rory saw Tristan clench his fists under the table and gave him a quick kiss to calm him down, and then turned to Dean.

"Dean, I would leave now if I were you" Rory said coolly

"Don't worry I'm leaving. I just wanted 'warn' Tristan that he better not get too comfortable with you Ror, because you are incapable of loving anyone, just like your mother" Dean said brutally.

Before Tristan and Lorelai could do anything, a fist punched Dean right across the face.

"Get out of my Diner now!!!" Luke shouted "You have no right coming into my restaurant and talking to them like that" he said pushing Dean out.

"Are you guys ok?" Luke asked coming over to the table. Henry was holding Lane back, Tristan was comforting Rory, and Lorelai looked about ready to kill Dean.

"Yeah" Lorelai said "I can't believe he had the nerve to say all of that. Gosh, next time I see him he is getting a piece of my mind" she mumbled

"Are you ok Ror?" Lane asked sympathetically.

"Yea" a quiet reply came from under Tristan's sweat-shirt.

"I have to go, my mom's coming home later tonight. Call if you need anything" Lane said as she hugged Rory.

"Thanks Lane."

"Yea, I have to go too. It's getting kind of late." Henry said also getting up. "See you in school on Monday" After the pair left Lorelai told Tristan that he could stay the night, on the couch, and told them to go home.

When Tristan and Rory got home, Rory went straight to her room, got her pajamas on, and made some coffee. Making her way to the couch where Tristan was watching TV, she placed herself next to him. Tristan noticed that Rory was really quiet on the way home.

"Are you sure your ok Ror?" Tristan asked pulling her to him.

Thankful for the comfort she nodded her head. She allowed a single tear to fall and Tristan kissed it away.

"You know that Dean was wrong right?"

"I know, it still hurts though" Rory almost whispered. Tristan hugged her until he noticed that she fell asleep. Not wanting to wake her up, he turned back to the TV while stroking her hair.

By the time Lorelai got home, she saw Tristan and Rory snuggled together on the couch fast asleep. Smiling, she placed a blanket over the two and made her way upstairs.

_A/N...YAY they're together now!!!! I'm happy too!! Hahaha...well now that they are together, they have to face Chilton and Paris. Do we want Paris to be mean or nice??? Please review...new chapter will be up soon....thanks for all your reviews and keep them coming!!!_

_P.S. I hate Dean, can't you tell?_


	10. Ten

_A/N...thanks for all the reviews...oh and the song that Rory sang was So Complicated by Carolyn Dawn Johnson....it's a really good song!!_

The next morning, Tristan woke up and realized that he wasn't in his own bed, and he was on the Gilmore's couch with Rory snuggled up next to him. Replaying last nights events, he smiled and kissed Rory's head before making his way into the kitchen.

"I guess I should make coffee since they are obsessed with it" Tristan mumbled to himself making his way to the coffee maker.

After the coffee was done, Tristan made his way to the table with a cup and sat down staring strait ahead. About ten minutes later, he heard feet shuffling toward the kitchen and looked to see who it was. When Lorelai sat across from him, not yet fully awake or noticing the made coffee, Tristan got up and poured her a cup. Placing it in front of her, he sat back down.

"ooooo, yummy, thank you" she said gulping it down. "have a nice sleep Bible Boy?"

"yea thanks. Sorry about taking up your couch last night, we kind of fell asleep watching TV."

"don't worry about it kid. You are always welcome to spend the night here, on the couch of course" Lorelai said smirking

"Any other thought never crossed my mind"

Before Lorelai could respond, Rory made her entrance into the room. She made a beeline for the coffee then sat on Tristan's lap giving him a quick kiss and mumbling a 'morning mom' to Lorelai.

"So what are you two up to today?" Lorelai asked

"Nothing really, just hang out, relax, if that's ok with you Tris." Rory replied

"Yea that's fine with me. How about you Lorelai"

"Same, just have to check in at the Inn for a bit. Make sure Michel is working, Sookie is still alive, that kind of stuff. So, you wanna go to Luke's for breakfast?" Lorelai asked already getting up

"Sure" the two teens replied.

Rory walked out of her room in jeans and a sweater and looked for Tristan. All of a sudden she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind, and she leaned into them. Turning around, they smiled at each other and leaned into the kiss. When the kiss became more passionate, they were quickly pulled out of the trance by a loud shriek.

"EWWWW!!! MY EYES MY EYES!!!!" Lorelai yelled covering her eyes at the top of the stairs. Laughing at her mother, Rory grabbed Tristan's hand and the trio made their way to Luke's.

When they came in sight of the diner, Lorelai skipped ahead while Rory and Tristan tagged behind.

"Are you sure your ok Ror?" Tristan asked squeezing her hand to show his concern. "Last night you seemed pretty down."

"Yea I'm fine. I don't know why I let it bother me so much. I mean, I know he was wrong, so I don't understand why I got so hurt by it." Rory said looking into Trsitan's blue eyes.

"Well, at least your better now. Don't ever let someone like Dean put you down like that. You are a beautiful, intelligent, and caring person and you should never forget that." Tristan said truthfully.

Rory's eyes filled up with tears as she heard this and leaned up placing a kiss on his lips. Grabbing a hold of his hand, they made their way into the almost empty diner. Going up to the counter, Lorelai and Luke were nowhere to be found.

"MOM!!! LUKE!!" Rory screamed

The said couple came rushing out from the storage room with guilty expressions on their faces. Tristan and Rory both laughed at this, and Rory was laughing so hard, she fell off her chair.

"Smooth Ror" Tristan said as he helped his girlfriend off the floor.

"I wouldn't be laughing missy. If I do recall, I caught you and a certain Bible Boy in a pretty heavy make out session earlier" Lorelai huffed with her arms across her chest.

"Well at least I know what shirt is mine" Rory said still not able to contain her laughter. Tristan was confused at this and gave Rory a weird look. She pointed to her mother and Luke and when he looked at them, he started to laugh uncontrollably.

"What is so funny you two?" Luke asked getting annoyed with all the laughing.

"Y-yo-your shirts" Rory managed to spit out.

Luke and Lorelai looked down at their shirts and realized that they had each other's shirts on.

"Whoops" Lorelai and Luke blushed and went back in the storage room to switch shirts.

"That was priceless" Rory said as Tristan nodded his head in agreement.

Later that night, Rory, Tristan and Lorelai were having a movie night packed with 4 movies and a full store of candy.

After the third movie, Lorelai got up and stretched.

"I think that's enough for me. Tris you can stay the night again"

"Thanks Lorelai"

Rory and Tristan decided to finish the fourth movie. By the time the movie was over, both Rory and Tristan were curled on the floor under a blanket. Deciding that she was too tired to move, Rory snuggled herself closer to Tristan as he tightened his arms around her waist.

"Night Ror" Tristan yawned placing a kiss on her forehead.

"Night Tris"

The two drifted off in a peaceful sleep. A few minutes later, Lorelai came downstairs for some Advil and smiled at the scene in front of her.

"He really is good too her." She mumbled to herself. "Now I just need to get rid of this monster headache and all will be well"

_A/N here is another chapter...I know it wasn't that long but I'm tired. Swimteam started today so it might take me a bit longer to update, but I will do it as fast as I can. I hope you all are enjoying this. Reviews are welcome._

_Next chapter, Rory and Tristan go back to Chilton for the first time as a couple and Jess makes an entrance. I'm thinking about getting Paris and Jess together...tell me what you think about that...later_


	11. Eleven

_Sorry it took so long with the update…hectic week with swimteam…here's another chapter_.

When Rory woke up that Monday morning, she was a bit nervous about peoples reactions about her and Tristan going out.

"Why the long face sugar pie?" Lorelai asked walking into Rory's room

"I don't know mom, I'm just a bit nervous about school today."

"Honey, don't worry about what people think. You haven't cared so don't start now" Lorelai said soothingly.

"Your right mom, thanks" Rory said as she gave her mom a hug

"Oh and by the way, there is a really hot car sitting in our driveway. Just thought you should know" and with that Lorelai skipped out of her room to get some coffee.

Rory walked to the front door with a confused look on her face. When she opened the door, she was greeted by the sight of Tristan holding a cup of coffee and a donut.

"Bible Boy what are you doing here?" Rory asked taking the offered drink.

"Just thought I would drive you to school the first day everybody finds out we're together" Tristan said following Rory into the house.

"Aww your so sweet!" she exclaimed hugging him with all her might.

"BIBLE BOY!!!" Lorelai screamed walking into the living room. "OOO yummy you bring Luke's coffee. You're my new bestest friend"

Tristan laughed at this as Rory got her books.

"Ready to go Tris?"

"Yup"

After saying goodbye to Lorelai, the pair made their way to Tristan's car and sped off towards Chilton. They sat in a comfortable silence with the only sound coming from the radio. When they got to school, Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and made their way to their lockers. Many people were shocked to see them walking in together hand in hand and the gossiping started.

"Well, its about time you two got together" said a voice from behind them.

"Uh hi Paris, Madeline, Louise" they said together.

"Hey Rory, Tristan" Louise and Madeline said.

"So when did you get together?" Paris asked staring them down.

"Uh, this weekend" Tristan answered placing his arm around Rory's waist.

"Well, I'm happy for you two" Paris said with a smile

To say that Rory and Tristan were surprised was an understatement. Paris finally realized that Tristan will never stop liking Rory and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Thanks" they said

"Well I got to get to class, see you guys later."

"Bye" Madeline and Louise said then walked off with Paris.

"Was Paris really happy for us or was I hallucinating?" Rory asked feeling her head.

"Paris was actually happy for us Ror. At least she won't give you any trouble"

"Thank god! This year might not be that bad after all" Rory said with a smile.

After gathering their books, Tristan gave Rory a quick kiss then grabbed her hand and led her to class.

Later that day, the whole school was gossiping about Rory and Tristan's new relationship. At lunch, the pair was sitting at a table eating when Paris, Madeline, and Louise came over.

"Hey guys, mind if we sit here?" Paris asked with Madeline and Louise following.

"Sure"

"Hey Rory, Madeline, Paris and I are going to the mall this weekend to do some spring/summer shopping. Do you want to come?" Louise asked taking out her lunch.

After glancing at a smiling Tristan Rory said that she would love to. The rest of the lunch period went by with laughs and jokes. Henry even joined their table further into the period.

After school was over, Rory was at her locker when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind.

"Hey Tris" she said turning around in his arms.

"Hey" he said before kissing her.

After a few minutes, Rory grabbed her bag as Tristan slid his arm around her waist and made their way outside to Tristan's car.

"Your staying for dinner after we study right Tris?" Rory asked getting into the car.

"Yea, but do we haaaave to study Ror" he asked sounding like a four year old.

"Aw, does wittle Twistan not want to study?"

"Nuhuh" he said shaking his head.

Rory laughed at this and gave him a peck on the cheek before making their way out of the Chilton parking lot.

"So, today was a good day, don't you think?" Tristan asked looking over at Rory

"Yea, I was really surprised that Paris wasn't upset, but I'm glad"

"Yea, and Madeline and Louise seemed to take a great liking to you too. But they are taking you away from me on Saturday." Tristan said in mock disappointment.

"You know your coming over for a movie night when I get back" Rory laughed.

Pulling into the Gilmore driveway, Rory and Tristan made they way inside and found a note near the coffee machine.

Mini me,

I'm still working at the Inn for a bit.

Meet mommy for dinner at Luke's 6:30

and bring Bible Boy. (I know he's there) haha

Love you

-Mom

Rory and Tristan laughed at this and made their way into the living room. About three hours later, Rory threw her pen down and sighed.

"That's it, no more work. There is no way I can stuff anymore information into my overly stuffed brain" she said dramatically as she stood up to stretch her legs.

Tristan then stood up and made his way over to Rory. Rory threw her arms around his neck and gave him a big hug. When she pulled back a bit, Tristan leaned down closed the gap between them. Tristan's hands were roaming Rory's back while Rory was playing with they hair at the nape of his neck. After a few minutes, they broke apart.

"What was that for" Tristan asked with a smile

"Just for being you" Rory said giving him another quick kiss. "Come on, lets go to Luke's. I'm starving"

When the two arrived at Luke's they found Lorelai at the counter sipping coffee. When the bell above the door rand she turned around and screamed "MINI ME!! BIBLE BOY!!!" Of course that cause a lot of attention but she didn't care.

"Hi mom" "Hey Lorelai" Tristan and Rory said.

"How was Hell?"

"Not bad actually. Paris, Madeline, and Louise were actually nice to me and asked me to go shopping with them on Saturday" Rory said with a smile.

"YAY!!! My daughter is no longer the social outcast!!" Lorelai said jokingly while hugging her daughter. Rory laughed at this and the three headed over to a table.

"Wait, if your going out Saturday what am I supposed to do all aloooooone" Lorelai asked dramatically.

"I'm sure you'll think of something Lorelai" Tristan laughed

"Well, when I get back, Tristan and I are getting lots of movies and junk food and are having a movie marathon with my favorite mother" Rory said trying to make Lorelai feel better.

"YAY!!!! Luke Oh LUKEY BOY!!" Lorelai called

"You screamed" Luck said dryly.

"We are having a movie night Saturday and those two are going to be all cute and couply together so will you come please pretty pretty please!?!?" Lorelai was almost on her hands and knees begging.

"Fine" he said gruffly then walked back to the counter to get their food.

Rory and Tristan laughed at Lorelai's craziness. Turning around, Lorelai focused her attention of Rory and Tristan.

"So, tell me more about what people though about you two" Lorelai said ready for gossip.

Rory and Tristan told Lorelai everything about the day. When they food came, they ate and talked about almost everything with lots of laughs.

_Today turned out to be a great day_ Rory thought holding Tristan's hand while laughing at her crazy mother.

_A/N I am sooo sorry about the long delay…teachers hate me and decided to pile on the homework…I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please review._

_Coming up next, Jess comes to town!!!! YAY!!_


End file.
